Ruben The Hedgehog 3.Ø Crisis
Ruben The Hedgehog 3.Ø Crisis, is a crossover movie between Enervar and Lunari64. The third crossover between this two. This one focus on Suomonev Nosiop, a virus weapon dealer, that injects a deadly virus on Ruben. His only hope are the trio of girls who ran against time to get the antidote, while Ruben rests at the Ether Forest. Synopsis Ruben receives a deadly poison, his only hope? The girls! They have three days to discover the antidote or else... Appearances (COMING SOON) Plot Introduction - Back Home... Ruben, Alaine, Deena and Lunari came out of the portal arriving near the Ether Forest, in Universe 8. Chapter I - The Attack The team was eating, before continuing the journey. "Hmm! This is awesome! Your cooking is great, Deena!" Ruben said while taking a bite on his hamburger. Deena smiled. "Hope you all like." Since Alaine was so small, she didn't really eat much. She had just taken a little piece, the right size for her, off of Ruben's burger. She took a bite. "Mmm! Yummy!" She cooed, with a beaming smile. Lunari was just sitting next to Ruben, enjoying herself. She couldn't eat, because she was a ghost. Then, a vehicle could be heard from a distance. Ruben's ears started twitching, reacting to the sound. "Hum?" "Huh?" Alaine started to look around. A cloaked figure could be seen in a hover board of some sort.. "Who the heck is that?" Lunari asked, looking at the figure. The cloaked figure stopped near them. "Uoy! Eht gohegdeh! Emoc ereh!" Ruben was confused. The figure was talking to him. "Do you understand him?" Deena nodded negatively. "What the...?" Alaine seemed confused. Lunari joined with Ruben, just in case. Ruben stands up and approaches him. "Do you understand me?" The stranger nods. "OK. What's your name?" "Suomonev Nosiop." "OK, Mr. Nosiop, I'm gonna need you to speak..." Suddenly, the stranger pierced something in Ruben's belly, making him knee. "Hedgehog shall be cursed for your deeds." Ruben was about to answer, but passes out. The stranger runs away, leaving a syringe labeled behind. Deena tries to stop him, but he's too fast, so she takes the syringe and reads: "Kyut? Bla bla bla... DEADLY POISON?!" Lunari felt the pierce and the poison, since she was joined with him, loosely phased through him. It hurt her too. She then realized something, and left Ruben for a moment. "You two. Run into the forest, call for help. It sounds crazy, but trust me." She explained. "I'll stay here and take care of him." Deena nodded and grabbed Alaine just before starting to fly to the forest. She started to scream for help in hope for an answer. Soon enough, help arrived. A few of the local Magic Spirits floated up to Deena to see what was wrong. "You need to help us! A friend of us was injected with a deadly poison!" Deena said. "Alright. Lead the way." One of the ladies answered, getting ready. Deena flew back at Ruben and Lunari. "How is he?" Lunari was still joined with Ruben, apparently. One of the older male spirits kneeled down next to Ruben, putting one ghostly hand on his forehead. "Spirit. You may want to back up." He said, calmly, seemingly addressing Lunari directly. Lunari did as she was told, leaving Ruben. She flinched slightly as she floated back to Deena and Alaine. The spirits discussed the plan amongst themselves for a moment. When they were done, two child spirits took off deeper into the woods, and the older spirits made a healing rune for Ruben. Hopefully it would wake him up. He opened his eyes, he started coughing. "Jeez, that bastard caught me good..." "Are you alright?" The lady asked Ruben, concerned. Alaine ran over to Ruben's head, bringing the syringe with her so he could see. "Kyut? Deadly Poison?" He tries to look more info about the poison on his database. After pressing sometimes him arm's visor, he finds something. "I have three days to find an antidote... Goddammit..." He stands up, only to fall right after. "3 days?!? But, what are we going to do?!?" Lunari seemed shocked, and scared. The children spirits caught him, and started to carry him. The older spirits were about to take him away to the cabins. Deena was stressed. "Spirits, take care of Ruben. Alaine, Lunari, let's go. The bastard went that way, maybe we can still catch him!" "Okay!" Lunari said. Without any delay, she joined with Deena, and Alaine climbed onto her shoulder. Alaine brought the syringe, just in case. Chapter II - Back to The Forest Ruben was being taken by the spirits. "Hum...? Where are you taking me...?" "We're headed to the cabins. We've already sent for Io, she will meet us there." The lady spirit answered. "Io...? Oh man, she's gonna kill me..." Ruben chuckled a bit. "Why do you say that?" The man asked, seeming... entertained. "She wouldn't!" A couple of the children carrying him insisted. Ruben just chuckled, but coughed immediately after that. "Well, here we are." The lady spirit announced, as they carried him inside and placed him on the bed. As soon as they set him down, Ruben might feel drowsy, as if he was under some kind of sleep spell. "I'm feeling... Sleepy..." He said while trying to keep his eyes open. "Rest, darling..." A familiar voice spoke to him. Category:Movie